Lawn mowers, and especially powered lawn mowers, are often equipped with attachments including compartments or bags for receiving and storing grass clippings and the like which are propelled out of the operating mower. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,019; 4,158,280; 3,006,128; and 2,955,404 show examples of such mower attachments.
It has also been recognized that it is desirable to store the clippings, etc. in disposable plastic and like bags. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,398, 3,199,277 and the Snapper brand Pac-N-Sac Catcher Owner Manual No. 1-5410 (3/86) published by Snapper Power Equipment, McDonough, Georgia, 30253.
Such prior art mower attachments for use with plastic bags, while generally effective, have suffered from some drawbacks. They are difficult to load with a new bag and often require disassembly of parts from the mower. And they provide even more difficulties when it comes to unloading a full and often heavy plastic bag which is filled with grass clippings and the like.